After the rain comes the sun
by danicello
Summary: Even when the sun comes after a storm there are lots of things to discover. It is our job to see them and make them true.
1. Chapter 1

This was a new day. It certainly was, but it was not new for the same reason it does every day. This was the first day of a new life. Just like every other day at the villa, Maria woke up thinking of the children, but this day was different.

When Maria was about to enter the children's quarters she was surprised by the sight of the captain leaning casually against the door. His back was reclined against the door frame, his hands in his pockets and his head turned down, he looked way younger than he actually was. Maria couldn't stop watching him and was discovered by the captain himself.

"Hello there!" Said he also studying her slender figure and marvelling in the pinkish hue that was now adorning her face. Giving Maria no time to answer, he approached her and pecked her in the lips. A kiss as fast and yet as loving as any other could be.

"How are you this morning dear? I hope you slept well."

"Ah, uh well, I think I'm still asleep." Maria said trying to recompose herself.

Chuckling of her gracious response he said "When you are done with the children meet me in my study" and then he left to his own rooms.

With not many time to think about anything else, Maria opened the little girl's room only to find them sound asleep and there she started to get ready her seven charges for the day. As usual, Liesl was the last to be woken up and though she didn't need help to do this task it was a delightful thing to be greeted every morning by her brothers and sisters.

While helping the children to dress and the girls to dress their hair, Maria couldn't think of more than the captain's request and she was anxious about what would become of it. Last night was a life turning time. After weeks of denial, Maria thinking of herself as insignificant and dubious of her choices in life, and the captain's worry of her wanting to be a nun and nothing more, they could at least come to the truth behind all those stolen glances and desires to be near the other. Down the light of the moon and sheltered by the glass walls of the gazebo, Maria and the captain kissed for the first time, sealing the most deep feelings for the other and opening a new life full of promises and most important, lots of love.

When Maria saw that all of the seven children were ready for breakfast, she excused under the impression of missing something in her room. The children didn't even bother to ask what had she forgotten, they were quite used of Maria missing things.

Getting to the captain's study was easier than to open its door, so Maria decided to just knock and wait for him to open it. She didn't realize it was already opened, Georg would not risk anything worth of misunderstanding. It was until she pushed her knuckles against the door that she noticed it and entered, finding the captain playing with a little blue box. And she knew what was going to happen.

_0_

Well, this is my first time posting something I've done. I'm used to write essays but writing stories is very different from that. This is something I've been thinking to do but I never got the courage to do. I hope this is at least acceptable, here in fanfiction are lots of great stories. If there is any issue with the story let me know I typed it in my phone's text processor and English is my second language. Let me know if this is worth a continuation or not please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Sound of music. I wish I could :/


	2. Chapter 2

After seeing Maria when she was to wake up his children, all this time he'd been wondering how to ask her properly. Not just a love song or some words of love. It wasn't enough. He was asking her to give up a life she had already chosen, even though she declared last night that she found the life she was meant to live. There was nothing he didn't know about married life. At least he had a very happy marriage, blessed with no less than seven children. Having lost his wife was heart breaking but it also taught him how real love ought be. And he knows his love for Maria is as real as the sun shining in his back. Still, there was the chance that Maria migt have changed her mind. One thing is to tell someone you love them in the middle of the night and other is to say the same in full daylight. She might have thought about it all the night. It was not an easy thing to decide. He was not a young lad anymore and every time she is in the same room as he, he can feel all the energy, that _joie de vivre_ she carries with herself everywhere she goes. Of course she loves his children, there's no point questioning it, a big difference to Elsa. He is just not sure if she really wants to take upon her shoulders the lifes of seven little people who will need her for a whole life and most of it, his own life.

Looking for a ring that suited her was easier than to try to find flowers in spring. He didn't need to ask a jeweler what to give her. When they retired to their rooms after the lovely moments spent at the gazebo, Georg knew what was the perfect ring for her. It couldn't be sumptuous she is not that way, so a simple yet beautiful ring would be a great choice. And the chosen one was a little white gemstone surrounded by eight small green emeralds each one with a smaller crystal in between. It represented the mountains that she so dearly loved and also each one of them around her like an anchor to those lives she gave a new meaning.

Of course Georg heard Maria approach his study. It is difficult not to sense the person you love. But he wanted her to move first, and when she closed the door to the study behind her, he knew she was ready. Not wanting to waste time -the children will surely be downstairs soon- he approached her moving them to the delicious couch he had in the room.

"Maria" he said " I know you know now why I asked you to meet me here. I just want you to be sure about it. I'm an old man, full of impulses, cranky and with more wrinkles than any young man surely would have. I know I'm getting old and as the time goes by it will be more noticeable while you'll be even more gorgeous than you are now. The children will eventually live their own lives and will leave our house and you'll be packed with this old crab. You are beautiful and I'm pretty sure there are lots of young men waiting for a woman like you, but if you still want me with all my flaws, then I'll be more than happy to oblige.

Through all this declaration of Georg, Maria could not believe how could she be so fortunate to have the love of a man like him. What had she done to be worthy of this love she doesn't know. God did really had something good for her.

"How could I not say yes to you? How when I feel at home, when I see everything so clear and good when I think of you? Age doesn't matter if your heart is young. There are lots of young people who have old and tired hearts they can't even see themselves as young as they are. And you are not old, you don't even look like a sea captain. I told you when we first met." Couping his left cheek with her hand, Maria felt all the love she had for him and in his eyes she saw the peace she gave him with her words. It would be insane to leave a man ready to start a marriage again after all the suffering he had and with to more and no less than with her.

There had been more than twenty minutes since the children seated ready for breakfast. There was no sight of uncle Max, though he rarely appeared during breakfast, nor Fraulein Maria, not even father. At this point they were preoccupied, something might have happened to make all the adults miss their breakfast. The little ones were the most worried about it, they couldn't get over the idea of Maria leaving them again without a goodbye. There was no way trying to distract them or make them eat, they were all worried. Liesl, the clever one, in an attempt to calm them, suggested to look for their father in his study "he maybe lost track of the time". So she did, and what she saw was bigger than words could ever tell.

After a brief round of tiny kisses and Maria's acceptance of the ring Georg chose for her, they just laid in the couch. Georg's right arm around Maria's shoulders and the other intertwined with the one of Maria. Both have lost track of time, the feeling of the other so close with no worries at all was overwhelming.

" What do you think we should tell the children? They might not like it." Said Maria a little worried of the children's reaction to the news.

"I think they will love it" Liesl said making an entrance in the office. " We were just waiting for you to come to terms, because you did, didn't you?"

"Of course we did my dear." Said Georg rising and taking his daughter's hands between his. " And we are very happy. Go and bring in your brothers and sisters, they have to know about it. "

Taking her siblings to her father's office was easy, it just had to involve their beloved Fraulein to make them move. And in less than five minutes they were all gathered in the room. The oldest well seated in the few armchairs, the little ones in their laps. The sight of their father and Maria seated in the same couch made them nervous about what they were going to hear. It would be great if they had the news they wanted.

Trying to gain a little courage, it was no easy to tell your children you are to marry someone, Georg looked at where Maria was, and the loving glance she was wearing was enough to make him face the children.

Their response was no less than enthusiast. The girls eager to see the ring and to hear how their father had proposed, the boys happy to see their father and mother-to-be finally together.

"When can we call you mother?"

Asked Gretl, eager to have a mother to call. Both Georg and Maria were surprised by how easy the children accepted her as one of the family and not only as the governess. And of course, Gretl's question was proof that they already thought of her as their mother.

"Well, dear -Georg said- if you want to and if Maria doesn't mind I think you can whenever you want to." And a nod of Maria's head was proof of it. "Only I would like you not to say it out of the villa, not until the engagement is announced. Then you'll be free to say it whenever and wherever you are. Though I'm pretty sure you won't have to wait for too long." This last thing was said not to the children but only to Maria who was now shinning red because of the implications of his words.

After some more moments of joyful time, there was still breakfast to be taken and so they did, only with the promise from Georg to have a lunch outing that same day to celebrate the engagement.

_O_

Annnnd this is chapter two. This was easier than the first one. This was almost done in my head before the first was written ;). I hope you liked it and I will be very happy if you leave a comment I liked very much the ones the first chapter had and hope this was not disappointing.


End file.
